Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Święta. Dla wszystkich. Nie ma wyjątków.
Zanim przejdziemy do właściwej części tego świątecznego opka, załóżmy że: '- Smocze szkolenie ma miejsce zimą, w okolicach święta Snoggletoga' '- akcja dzieje się w czasie fabuły pierwszej części filmu, ale właśnie zimą' '- dodawanie informacji na początku opowiadania poprzez myślniki nie jest nieprofesjonalne' '- tym razem nikt nie zginie…' '- …ale będziecie Państwo zadowoleni z tego opka' '- owa historia nie będzie przez mnie w żaden sposób kontynuowana' Udanej lektury! O trzeciej nad ranem większość wioski smacznie spała, to było normalne. Jedynie kilku wikingów chodziło tam i z powrotem, patrolując teren. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy zaatakują smoki. Nigdy! Ciekawe jednak jak mieliby przechytrzyć atakujące z zaskoczenia gady, ziejące ogniem i siejące zamęt, spustoszenie, pożogę, śmierć, zniszczenie, bidę z nędzą, gdziekolwiek się pojawią. Ciekawe jak mieli tego dokonać, skoro nawet nie zauważyli przebiegającej obok lasu postaci? Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na przemykający cień drobnego chłopaka z wiklinowym koszem na plecach, wypełnionym po brzegi islandzkimi dorszami. *** Bezszelestnie wszedł do domu. Nie obawiał się gniewu ojca, gdyż ten był aktualnie wiele mil morskich stąd. Wyruszył z innymi Wandalami odnaleźć Smocze Leże. Znowu. Powodzenia. Nie przeszkadzało jemu staremu ojczulkowi to, że niedługo miało być święto Snoggletoga. Spędzenie czasu ze swoją jedyną rodziną w miłej atmosferze i pośród drobnych, ale jakże symbolicznych upominków… tia, może kiedy indziej. Czkawce ani trochę to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Przez piętnaście lat ,,przykładnego” ojcostwa człowiek naprawdę może się przyzwyczaić. Wszedł do swego pokoju. Zapalił świecę, na wypadek gdyby miał o coś się potknąć w tej ciemnicy i wyrżnąć majestatycznego orła, uszkadzając się w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu i budząc nawet najmocniejszych śpiochów kilka domostw dalej. Odstawił kosz do kąta, zasłaniając go kawałkiem tkaniny. Kosz był pusty. Spojrzał się jeszcze na łóżko. Przywoływało go swą mięciutką pościelą, jeszcze bardziej mięciutką kołderką i niemożliwie, wręcz absurdalnie mięciutką w stopniu łał poduszką. Było późno. Nie dla niego. Miał coś ważnego do załatwienia, właśnie o tej porze. *** - Czołem, Czkawka - mruknął na powitanie przechodzący obok z pochodnią mężczyzna. - Hej hej. - Gdzie tak ci spieszno o tej porze? Wymyślił na szybko jakąś wymówkę. - Zapomniałem zabrać jednego szkicu z kuźni, a wolałbym mieć go przy sobie w domu - odparł chłopak. - W takim razie nie będę przeszkadzał. Wiking odszedł, a szatyn poszedł dalej w przeciwnym kierunku. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu ten sam wiking najpewniej by go wyśmiał i nawrzucał mu od oferm, czy frajerów zamiast prowadzić kulturalny dialog. Tak było do czasu, aż zaczął sobie radzić na Smoczym Szkoleniu. Mało tego, zaczął być pierwszy w osobistej tabeli Pyskacza. Tego się nikt nie spodziewał. Korzystając ze spaceru rozejrzał się po wiosce. Każdy dom był ozdobiony jakimiś bombkami, lampionami, figurkami i Thor wie, czym jeszcze. Co roku na święta wioska zamieniała się w całkiem przytulne miejsce. Jedyne, co się przyszłemu wodzowi nie podobało, to wyraźnie widoczny brak śniegu. Zimno było, ale białego puchu nie łaska było dać. A święta bez śniegu, to jak mężczyzna… bez… to nie święta! I to właśnie irytowało Czkawkę. Z rozmyślań na temat matki natury wyrwało go dojście do celu. Spojrzał jeszcze na Twierdzę, również przyozdobioną. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Jeszcze tylko dwa dni - szepnął. *** Blondynka żwawym krokiem przemykała między domami swych sąsiadów. Ranek dopiero witał mieszkańców Berk, a wojowniczka już była na nogach i gdzieś szła. Ze swym wiernym toporem w ręku, kierowała się w stronę kuźni. Jej oręż wymagał zarówno szlifowania, jak i gruntownej naprawy, testów i tego typu usług. Domyślała się, że czeladnik Pyskacza będzie miał ręce pełne roboty, ale przy zastosowaniu odpowiednich argumentów mogła liczyć na pewny sukces. Co jak co, ale Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson była znana jako mistrzyni perswazji. Perswazji z drobnym użyciem siły, naturalnie. Po chwili jej podróż dobiegła końca. Weszła do środka, rozglądając się wokoło, poszukując wzrokiem kowala, ale przede wszystkim jego ucznia. Nie było by to trudne, gdyby nie panujący w kuźni bałagan. Weszła głębiej. Jej oczom ukazał się Czkawka. Śpiący w pozycji siedzącej, oparty o kowadło. - Pobudka, królewno! - powiedziała podniesionym, ale wyjątkowo nie agresywnym głosem. - Szto? - mruknął zaspany chłopak, otwierając oczy. Spojrzał na swego gościa. Wstał z podłogi, opierając się o pobliskie biurko pełne metalowych narzędzi, z których tak ochoczo korzystał w nocy. - Czkawka, ja doskonale rozumiem, że od czasu do czasu ludzie lubią sobie uderzyć w kimkę, szczególnie o tak wczesnej porze, ale myślę, że są na to znacznie lepsze miejsca. Zaśmiał się. Dojrzał trzymany przez dziewczynę topór. - Zakładam, że ma być naprawiony do świąt? - Dobrze by było - odparła, podając mu swą broń do rąk. - Jakbyś mógł jeszcze posprawdzać parę innych drobiazgów, byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna. - Nie ma sprawy - odparł przecierając ciągle zaspane oczy. - Dzięki - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Spojrzała na niego. Niefortunnie złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Trwało to długo, za długo. Ta niezręczna chwila ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. - Emm… no tak. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. To… do zobaczenia. Wybiegła szybko z kuźni. Jej zachowanie bardzo zdziwiło Czkawkę. Zwykle nie gnębiła go tak, jak taki Sączysmark czy bliźniaki, ale też nie była jakoś przesadnie uprzejma. Normalnie rzuciłaby mu topór i kazała naprawić jeszcze na dzisiaj. A tego dnia… nawet nie była obrażona za wyprzedzenie jej na szkoleniu. Najwidoczniej klimat świąt udzielał się wszystkim. W dodatku mógłby przysiąc, że widział na jej twarzy rumieniec, gdy wybiegała. *** - No, no, ledwie nastał ranek, a my już przy pracy, co? Kowal patrzył się jeszcze przez chwilę na swego ucznia, ale ten nie odpowiedział. Wykuwał coś na kowadle. Młot kowalski, dzierżony w prawej dłoni Czkawki rytmicznie uderzał w kawałek stali. Narzędzie potem odbijało w górę, aby po chwili ponownie opaść. Czynność ta wyraźnie uwydatniała przy tym mocno widoczne żyły czeladnika. Udowadniało by to tezę mężczyzny, że pomimo tego, iż brunet był raczej chudy niż przypakowany, to w jego wnętrzu kryła się prawdziwa siła, a może i determinacja. Po dosłownie dwóch sekundach wiking zorientował się, że to nie jest tylko zwykły kawałek surowej stali. Była to jedynie drobna część jakiejś znacznie większej rzeczy. Pewnie kolejny ,,genialny’’ pomysł chłopaka, pomyślał Pyskacz. Ciekawość jednak szybko objęła prowadzenie w szaleńczym wyścigu zmysłów i emocji. - Nad czym to tak właściwie pracujesz, co? - spytał zaintrygowany blondyn, podchodząc na odległość dwóch metrów. Haddock podskoczył jak oparzony. Praca tak go pochłonęła, że nie usłyszał ani wejścia swego mistrza, ani jego powitania. O jego obecności dowiedział się dopiero w tym momencie. Było to o kilkanaście momentów za późno. Bez namysłu wziął pod pachę kawałek stali wraz z doczepioną resztą. Zanim wiking zdążył powiedzieć hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia, chłopak podbiegł do kanciapy, odsłonił zasłonę, wrzucił do środka cały inwentarz, jaki trzymał i zasłonił wszystko tak, aby broń Thorze, Pyskacz niczego nie zauważył. - Rozumiem, że cokolwiek to było, mam tym się nie interesować, tak? - zapytał zdziwiony blondyn. - Toooo… znaczy… no, cóż. Nie. Albo… w sumie tak! Aczkolwiek… Czkawka podszedł do kowala. - To skomplikowane - dodał po chwili namysłu. - Domyślam się - mruknął mężczyzna. - A tak swoją drogą! Astrid dała mi swój topór, abym go naprawił. - I co w związku z tym? - spytał Pyskacz, biorąc do ręki jakieś narzędzie, aby także móc zabrać się do pracy. - Robota, jak robota, prawda? - Niby tak, - rzekł przyszły wódz Berk - ale była taka jakaś… Potrzebował chwili lub dwóch na znalezienie odpowiedniego słowa. - Wyjątkowo miła - dokończył swą myśl. - Wyjątkowo miła? To musi być miłość - parsknął jego rozmówca. - Na bogów, Pyskacz! Mistrzu mój złoty, ja tutaj mówię o poważnych sprawach. - Ale sam przyznasz, że do brzydkich dziewcząt to Astrid raczej nie należy. Chłopak zmieszał się odrobinę, usłyszawszy tę wiadomość. - Niby tak… ale wiesz… Postanowił już nic nie mówić, aby się nie pogrążyć. Jego stosunek do blondynki był od jakichś dziesięciu lat niezmienny. Czuł coś do niej. Nawet jeśli uznawała go za nieudacznika, nawet jeśli totalnie go na co dzień olewała, on i tak lubił choćby i na nią tylko patrzeć. Trudno mu było to opisać. Tak, trzeba było przyznać, że tutaj Pyskacz się nie pomylił. To musiała być miłość. Chłopakowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak pójść w ślady swego mistrza i również zabrać się za naprawy różnorakiego sprzętu. *** Niestety, skuteczną pracę uniemożliwiał mu cały tabun myśli, które gromadziły się w jego głowie, zajmując coraz więcej miejsca, przy okazji dokonując niebezpiecznego anschlussu terenów należących do racjonalnego myślenia. Co chwila zerkał ukradkiem w kierunku kanciapy, bojąc się że Pyskacz jednak postanowi tam zajrzeć. A TO musiało pozostać tajemnicą za wszelką cenę. Przygłupi wikingowie i tak nie zrozumieliby, co to jest. Mimo to Czkawka wychodził z założenia, że lepszy brak zbędnych i nieprzyjemnych pytań, niż ich nadmiar. Dziwne zachowanie ucznia nie mogło naturalnie umknąć uwadze kowala. - Spokojnie, nie będę tam zaglądał - uspokoił chłopaka, choć ciekawość zżerała go od środka. - Dzięki - mruknął brunet. - Wiesz, to jest prezent. Mężczyzna spojrzał na młodego wikinga. - A mogę spytać dla kogo? - To już jest mój mały sekret, Pyskacz. Wybacz, mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. - Rozumiem… no ale wiesz… - Ciekawość? - Jak diabli, Czkawka. Jak diabli. Chłopak przerwał pracę. Zamyślił się. Wiedział, że ten facet nie odpuści, i że trzeba szybko wymyśleć jakąś historyjkę albo solidny argument, aby zażegnać ewentualne niebezpieczeństwo. Na ratunek przyszła… pogoda. - Pyskacz, patrz! Wyszli z kuźni. Mieszkańcy wioski również opuścili przytulne cztery ściany swych domów, aby podziwiać ten długo wyczekiwany widok. Dzieci, które miały na karku ledwie kilka wiosen nie wiedziały czy skakać z ekscytacji, czy też może płakać z radości. Śnieg. Pojedyncze drobinki ślamazarnie opadały na ziemię. Na szczęście przybywało ich z każdą chwilą coraz więcej. Nareszcie, pomyślał Czkawka. *** Po raz kolejny w cieniu nocy przemknęła niewielka postać. Po raz kolejny nikt nie zauważył ani jej, ani sporych rozmiarów kosza, który tajemniczy osobnik miał na plecach. Po raz kolejny cień przemknął po jakiejś godzince do swej małej fortecy, aby tam w spokoju pracować. To już następnego dnia. *** Ostatnie ozdoby zostały powieszone na gigantycznej choince, stojącej na środku głównego placu. Była ona po prawdzie wystrojona tydzień wcześniej, ale mieszkańcy regularnie donosili ostatnie dodatki do wielkiego, majestatycznego drzewka, które było niepisaną tradycją Berk. Co roku trzeba było trzasnąć na środku wioski choinkę i ją przyozdobić. Choć niektórzy sceptycy uważali to za zwyczajną pierdółkę niewartą wysiłku i czasu, nawet oni musieli przyznać, że coś w tym przerośniętym krzaczku było, co od razu symbolizowało święta i napawało dziwną, niewyjaśnioną nostalgią. Brunet wyjrzał przez okno swego domu, obejmując wzrokiem dachy domów, pokryte białym puchem. Przez noc zdążyło napadać śniegu, i teraz leżał on równiutko wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało. A zbierało się na dalsze opady. Kiedy tylko zdążył się ubrać, zjeść na szybko śniadanie i doprowadzić do stanu używalności, otworzył drzwi wejściowe i w doskonałym humorze udał się do warsztatu. Pyskacz powinien być gdzieś w wiosce, a więc miał czas na ostatnie poprawki. Tym razem nie był to jednak tajemniczy pakunek, ukrywany przed całym światem. Tego dnia mógł spokojnie skupić się na dokończeniu powierzonego mu zadania. *** Dochodziło południe. Sączysmark, jak to Sączysmark, nudził się. Do wieczornej ceremonii, która miała miejsce w każde święto Snoggletoga, pozostało jeszcze kilka dobrych godzin. Co można było zrobić przez te kilka godzin? Śledzik przeczytał wszystkie możliwe książki i na kolejną potencjalną lekturę musiał niestety poczekać do wieczora. Bliźniaki chciały coś rozwalić, najlepiej w tej chwili i z jak największym i najgłośniejszym BUM!, ale nawet ich niezbyt rozgarnięte umysły rozumiały, że zniszczenie czegokolwiek akurat tego dnia bynajmniej nie spotkałoby się z aprobatą reszty plemienia. Astrid najbardziej się nudziła. Zawsze się nudziła przed świętami. Mieczyk, Szpadka oraz Sączysmark mogli przynajmniej liczyć na ukochanego Czkawkę, który mógł na przykład posłużyć jako ruchomy cel, albo worek do bicia. Śledzik zwykle miał pod ręką jakieś opasłe tomisko. Niestety, brunet, który zwykle był ofiarą losu, którą nikt się nie przejmował, zyskał respekt. Skrzywdzenie go nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Najgrubsza osobowość tej bandy miała natomiast zwyczajnego pecha. Za szybkie czytanie skończyło się deficytem książek. Bywa. Blondynkę nagle coś tknęło. Miała przecież odebrać swój topór. Czeladnik kowala powinien już skończyć swoją robotę. Mogłaby do niego zajrzeć. - A ty dokąd? - spytał Mieczyk, podnosząc leniwie głowę z kolana. Wyprostował przy tym kark, który nieco się nadwyrężył przez siedzenie przy ścianie ich domu. - Do Czkawki - odparła, nawet nie patrząc na przyjaciela. Owa wieść bardzo zaciekawiła Jorgensona. - Do Czkawki? - spytał. - A po co? Chcesz załatwić biedaka, po tym, jak stał się lepszy od ciebie na Smoczym… Odwróciła się w jego kierunku. - Zamknij się! - krzyknęła wojowniczka. - On wcale nie jest lepszy ode mnie! Piorunowała chłopaka wzrokiem. Początkowo chciał ją uspokoić jakąś milutką apostrofą w stylu ,,skarbie” czy ,,kochanie”, ale uznał, że jego ,,luba” raczej nie jest w nastroju. I trzeba przyznać, że nie była. Jej twarz wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz stać się czerwona ze złości, którą młoda Hofferson codziennie obdarzała cały świat. Reszta paczki nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby żar niepohamowanej złości roztopił śnieg, otaczający wojowniczkę. Nagle ją olśniło. Czkawka stał się nagle lepszy od niej. Dlaczego go za to nie zabiła? Albo nie obiła twarzy? Albo chociaż nie nawrzeszczała? Przecież mogła z nim zrobić wszystko. Dopiero w tej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że przyszły wódz Berk był osobą, na której nie potrafiła wyładowywać agresji. Nawet nie była na niego specjalnie wściekła za przegonienie jej na treningu. Owszem, była zazdrosna, ale nie wściekła. Prędzej była sfrustrowana na siebie i swoją słabość. O bogowie, pomyślała, chyba nie powiecie mi, że ja… się w nim… O nie! Tylko nie Czkawka! Już nawet Sączysmark… chociaż w sumie… Poczuła jak jej twarz oblewa się czerwienią. Problem w tym, że był to rumieniec. - Muszę iść odebrać od niego topór, który miał dla mnie naprawić - odparła, błyskawicznie się odwracając. - Niedługo wrócę! Pobiegła. Reszta bandy odprowadziła ją wzrokiem. - Emm… - wydusiła z siebie Szpadka - Co?! *** Biegła do kuźni. Odebrać topór. Tak sobie to przynajmniej tłumaczyła. Wpadła jak huragan do środka. Dopiero, gdy tam weszła, zdała sobie sprawę z głupoty całej tej sytuacji. Co niby miała mu powiedzieć? Cześć? Witaj? Powiedzenie, że brzmiałoby to podejrzanie, byłoby bardzo delikatnym ujęciem faktu. Na jej szczęście, kuźnia była pusta. Zdawało jej się, że jeszcze z rana słyszała, jak Haddock pracował na kowadłem. Uderzenia młota rozchodziły się wtedy po całej wiosce. Ktoś chyba nawet zajrzał do środka i powiedział, żeby chłopak w końcu się zrelaksował. Czeladnik nie należał jednak do ludzi leniwych. Przypomniała sobie, o czym opowiadał Pyskacz. Nigdy nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami. Podeszła do kotary. Odsłoniła ją. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad zasadami zachowania prywatności. *** Chłopak upchnął wielki pakunek pod łóżkiem. Teraz wystarczyło tylko upchnąć jeszcze jedno, znacznie mniejsze zawiniątko. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Był niemalże pewien, że ktoś prawdopodobnie buszuje teraz po warsztacie. Kowal nigdy nie potrafił dotrzymać tajemnicy. - Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony - mruknął do siebie. *** Światło dnia musiało powoli zacząć ustępować gwiazdom i księżycowi. Był to wyraźny znak dla mieszkańców, że już czas iść świętować. Całe masy ciągnęły do Twierdzy, aby jak co roku spędzić ten wyjątkowy wieczór miło i przyjemnie. A przede wszystkim razem. Kiedy ludzie wchodzili do środka, ich oczom tradycyjnie ukazywała się ogromna sala, wypełniona po brzegi fikuśnymi lampionami, ozdobami, bombkami, czy nawet drobnymi figurkami. Nie zabrakło także choinki i wielkiego ogniska. No i naturalnie prezentów. Blondynka usiadła jak zwykle obok swoich przyjaciół. Widać było wyraźnie, że najchętniej dopadliby oni kolorowe pakunki i rozerwali je na strzępy, aby położyć swe ręce na zawartości pudełek. Ona nie czuła takiej ochoty, choć bardzo ją ciekawiło, co mogła dostać. Co roku dostawała jakiś drobny podarek od Sączysmarka, który od dawna próbował się jej przypodobać. Spojrzała w bok. Dojrzała Czkawkę, siedzącego trochę na uboczu. Siedział sam, wpatrzony w ścianę. Domyśliła się, że tak naprawdę jest nieobecny, że myślami jest zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie miała tylko pojęcia nad czym tak rozmyślał. W międzyczasie któryś ze starszych wikingów zakończył swą uroczystą przemowę. I w tym momencie zaczęto rozpakowywać prezenty. Nie pałała przesadnym entuzjazmem, ale z ciekawości postanowiła przekonać się, co znajdzie w tym roku pod choinką. Podniosła sporych rozmiarów czerwone opakowanie z niedbale zawiązaną wokół niego niebieską kokardką. No to ja już wiem…, pomyślała. Wyjęła prezent. Książka. Tytuł ,,1000 powodów, dlaczego powinnaś być moją dziewczyną” mówił sam za siebie. Przewróciła oczami z zażenowania. - On się nigdy nie zmieni - mruknęła pod nosem. - Astrid! - zawołał nagle Śledzik. Popatrzyła na niego. - Tu też jest coś dla ciebie! Rzeczywiście, pod nogami jej przyjaciela leżało zawiniątko. Zaskoczona podeszła bliżej. Kształt pakunku coś jej przypominał. Coś bardzo jej bliskiego. Prezent wyglądał trochę jak… Topór? Rozpakowała. Jej oczy zalśniły, gdy w jej rękach znalazła się broń, którą oddała wcześniej do naprawy. Widziała wyraźnie, że Czkawka nie poprzestał na samej naprawie. I nie chodziło dziewczynie o zdobienia, pokrywające rękojeść topora, choć zdaniem wielu wyglądały jak małe dzieła sztuki. Broń była wyjątkowo lekka. Brunet dopasował wszystko idealnie. Aż bała się myśleć jak mocno zwiększyło to skuteczność oręża. Ktoś zagwizdał nad jej głową. - No, no. Widzę, że mój czeladnik nieźle się postarał. Nie odpowiedziała. Pokiwała tylko głową, cały czas wpatrując się z szeroko otwartymi ustami na trzymany topór. Nie wiedziała czy zacząć się śmiać, czy może lepiej płakać ze szczęścia. Na co dzień była raczej niezbyt sympatyczną wojowniczką, w słowniku której nie ma miejsca na żadne czułości. W tej chwili w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Chciała po prostu uściskać Czkawkę. Nawet przy wszystkich. Nie mogła go dojrzeć. - Hej, czemu Czkawka nie otworzył mojego prezentu? - zawołał jakiś mężczyzna. - A mojego?! - pisnęła jakaś dziewczyna. Pyskacz, podobnie jak i Astrid, patrzyli na całą tę scenę z niemałym zdziwieniem. Po chwili okazało się, że pod choinką stoi co najmniej kilkanaście prezentów. Wszystkie nierozpakowane i na każdym karteczka z imieniem bruneta. Otwarty został jedynie prezent od kowala. Pozostałe zostały przez adresata zignorowane. - Dlaczego? - spytała blondynka. Pyskacz chwilę się zastanowił. Podrapał się po głowie. Po chwili genialna myśl sama wpadła mu do głowy. - Astrid, jak myślisz, kto w poprzednich latach dawał mu prezenty? - Nie wiem - odparła. - Stoik? - Nie - westchnął mężczyzna. - Zawsze dostawał jeden prezent. Drobny upominek. Dodał: - Ode mnie. Wszystko nagle stało się dziewczynie jasne. *** Wyszła na zewnątrz. Potrzebowała chwili oddechu. Usiadła na ziemi. Wiał lekki wiatr, a ona nie ubrała się za ciepło. Uznała jednak, że skoro nie chorowała od czterech lat, to drobny mróz, czy też jego brak nie zrobi dla jej zdrowia różnicy. Czuła dziwne poczucie winy. Wstydziła się za całą wioskę. Czkawka był przez całe życie poniżany i wyśmiewany. Nawet na święta nie mógł liczyć na jakąkolwiek odmianę. A gdy zaczął odnosić sukces na Smoczym Szkoleniu, nagle wywindowano go do poziomu boga. Tej twardej dziewczynie, tej która przez całe życie kierowała się tylko brutalną siłą i agresją, zrobiło się go żal. To było niesprawiedliwe. I w tym momencie dojrzała przenikający cień. Cień, który umykał poprzednio uwadze strażników, nie miał szans przemknąć niezauważonym dla Astrid Hofferson. Wstała. Tajemnicza postać niosła pod pachą ogromną płachtę materiału, która najprawdopodobniej ukrywała pod sobą coś jeszcze. Cień biegł w kierunku lasu. Bez namysłu ruszyła w tym samym kierunku. *** Czkawka szedł z uśmiechem na twarzy. Od dawien dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Od bardzo długiego czasu jego buzia nie była przyozdobiona tak szczerym uśmiechem. Nie była to bynajmniej jedynie sprawa grubego notesu, który idealnie nadawał się do ćwiczenia talentu artystycznego, i który chłopak miał schowany pod kamizelką. Tak, Pyskacz doskonale wiedział, co wybrać. Przemyślał sobie wszystko podczas uroczystości. To było konieczne, tak trzeba zrobić. Naturalnie czuł pewien żal. Rozstania wcale nie są łatwe. Wiedział jednak, że tak będzie lepiej. Dla wszystkich. Był tak pogrążony w swych myślach, że nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ktoś może go śledzić. Powoli zbliżał się nad Krucze Urwisko. *** Usadowiła się na skale, z której widziała wszystko jak na dłoni. Jezioro, Czkawkę i cały teren wokół. Może podglądanie chłopaka nie było do końca etyczne, ale sytuacja zrobiła się tak podejrzana, że nie mogła się teraz wycofać. Brunet położył pakunek na śniegu. Zagwizdał. - Po co on… - szepnęła. Zamarła. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby jej serce przestało bić, jakby krew przestała płynąć w jej żyłach. Obok chłopaka dojrzała smoka. Nigdy takiego nie widziała, ale przynależność gatunkowa była zbyt oczywista. Łuski czarne jak noc, majestatyczny wygląd i skulona postawa, oznaczająca gotowość do ataku na zawołanie. Nocna Furia. Chciała krzyczeć. Miała ochotę wrzasnąć, aby zabierał stamtąd swe cztery litery jak najszybciej. Nie mogła. Coś ją powstrzymało. Nie była nawet w stanie kiwnąć palcem. Czkawka przykucnął. - Cześć, mordko - odparł przyjaźnie, głaszcząc smoka po pysku. Ten z wywalonym na wierzch językiem wręcz prosił się o pieszczoty. Szczęka dosłownie jej opadła z wrażenia na widok tej sceny. Jej umysł nie był w stanie pojąć, co tu się właśnie działo. Dlaczego smok go nie zabił? Dlaczego chłopak powiedział do tego gada ,,mordko”? Dlaczego teraz go głaszcze, do jasnej cholery?! W jej głowie aż tłoczyło się od pytań. Brakowało jedynie odpowiedzi. Czkawka tymczasem, kompletnie niczym się nie przejmując, siedział naprzeciwko smoka i chyba coś do niego mówił. Do jej uszu niestety docierały tylko pojedyncze słowa. A szkoda, bo ta rozmowa, a właściwie monolog jeśli by wykluczyć mruknięcia Nocnej Furii, bardzo ją ciekawiła. Nagle chłopak sięgnął po tajemniczy przedmiot, który przyniósł ze sobą. Zaczął też mówić znacznie głośniej i wyraźniej, dzięki czemu mogła wreszcie w pełni go rozumieć. - Wiesz, Szczerbatek… Szczerbatek?!, pomyślała, Co?! Czemu?! Co tu się dzieje?! - Nie wiem, czy wśród smoków macie coś takiego, - kontynuował Czkawka, rozpakowując prezent - taki zwyczaj, właściwie… dawania sobie podarunków… ale… Smok tyknął przedmiot łapą. - Wesołych świąt, mordko. Przed Szczerbatkiem leżał dziwny mechanizm, bez wątpienia wykonany przez bruneta. Tylko on mógł skonstruować coś takiego. Astrid wytężyła wzrok. To był ogon. Sztuczny ogon. Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że ogon Nocnej Furii był w połowie jedynie płachtą materiału. Czyli jednak naprawdę ustrzelił tego smoka!, pomyślała wojowniczka. Dostrzegła także siodło na grzbiecie smoka. Myśl, że Czkawka mógł latać na smoku z jakiegoś powodu przyprawiała ją o zimne dreszcze. Chłopak tymczasem zamontował ogon dla zszokowanego smoka. Zdjął przy tym ten stary, zabierając również siodło. - Teraz będziesz mógł latać sam, stary. Nie będziesz mnie potrzebował. Szczerbatek spojrzał się na wikinga. Zdążyli się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić. Nawet blondynka była w stanie to dostrzec. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tego młodego człowieka. Choć ich rasy były w stanie wojny od stuleci, oni byli dla siebie jak bracia. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, mordko - poprosił chłopak, powstrzymując łzy. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy ukrywać ciebie na tej wyspie w nieskończoność. Musisz odlecieć. Smok jednak nie słuchał. Potrząsnął łbem, chciał roztrzaskać ogon o ziemię, ale wiedział, że skrzywdziłby tym bruneta. - Proszę cię, leć - załkał chłopak. Nie próbował już nawet powstrzymywać płaczu. - Uciekaj stąd! Musisz… Nocna Furia popatrzyła się jeszcze na twarz człowieka. Nie chciała odlatywać. Ale wiedziała, że musiała to zrobić. Dla swojego, a także dla jego dobra. Spuściła głowę, zapatrzyła się w ziemię. Smok odwrócił się od wikinga, chciał już odlatywać. - Mordko. Szczerbatek spojrzał się jeszcze ze smutkiem na Czkawkę. Ten jednak nagle się uśmiechnął. - Odwiedzaj mnie czasem. Wiesz, żebym nie czuł się za bardzo samo… Nie dokończył. Nocna Furia rzuciła się na swego pana. Zaczęła lizać chłopaka tak mocno, że ten nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Szczerbatek, nie! To… się… nie… spiera! AAAA! Smok posłusznie zszedł z Czkawki. Ten ze śmiechem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Popatrzył się na smoka. Ten na niego. Każdy z nich dojrzał coś podobnego w oczach swego towarzysza. Każdy z nich widział w oczach tego drugiego… siebie. Chłopak jako pierwszy opuścił wzrok. - Leć już, proszę. Smok kiwnął głową. Ostatecznie nie rozstawali się na zawsze. Wzbił się w powietrze. Czkawka znowu został sam. *** Czarny punkt na niebie powoli przestawał być widoczny. Na tle gwiazd i księżyca niestety trudno było dostrzec Nocną Furię, przecinającą nocne niebo. Chłopakowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Tak samo jak nie przeszkadzało mu zimno, powodujące gęsią skórkę. Stał zapatrzony w niebo. Pojedyncze drobinki białego puchu opadały mu na twarz. Ona natomiast patrzyła się na niego. Starała się uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie zobaczyła. Starała się zrozumieć. Chłopak nagle wybuchł głośnym, szczerym śmiechem. - To były dobre święta! KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone Kategoria:Konkursowe